Mine!
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Draco has been pining over harry a long time. Finally one night he 'send his feelings' to harry and the boy reciprocates readily.


_**A/N: So... It was brought to my attention that most (ninety-eight point nine percent) of my stories are rated R/M and above... when I have little to no stories that are rated K. So I was issued a challenge to write a one-shot (Or multi chapter fic.) rated K. I flunked it so now its T.**_

_**Title: Mine!**_

_**Fandom: Harry Potter **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairing: Draco and Harry**_

_**Warnings: Slash, but no actual sexual details (obviously, its T). Mega fluff between two kiddies(...teens). Has a kind of dark theme... you've got to squint to see it, type.**_

_**Notes: I find it hard to write K, Unfortunately. I know, I'm a raging freak with a perv. Complex. Remind me all you want. ;) Bit of a twist! Plus I tried a bit of a different writing style...**_

Draco sighed ever so lightly as he gazed out of the fifth floor window at the vast 'lawn' Hogwarts had. His thoughts centered on one alone- Harry Potter.

He was dying to do anything with (and to) the boy! First year was a wreck because of the weasel, Second year in the same fashion until third year came around and Harry changed. They became acquaintances and that acquaintanceship turned into a friendship- earning Harry a rough rut with the Gryffindores.

...but it was all just messed up.

Every time his house or or the Hufflepuffs attacked the boy verbally for betraying them, Draco was there to comfort him. He was fine with that!

...but as the years grew on, the houses became more violent, and Draco's feelings grew for the boy.

He could remember a particularly horrid night a few of the Griffindore boys ganged up on Harry and beat him to a bloody pulp. ...and instead of going to the infirmary Harry sought out Draco and spent the night with him. Draco confronted the boy immediately and all Harry said before they fell asleep cuddling like children was " 'm fine...can handle it... no biggie, used ta' it."

Draco wanted to kill someone at that, but refrained his urges- his anger draining as he looked at Harry spooning up to him, all bloody.

Days drew on and Draco had finally got everything out of harry- the abuse, the bashing's... even before Hogwarts...and then during Hogwarts. Draco saw red and wanted to charge out and kill anyone with even a bad word from their lips about Harry... but refrained again in order to comfort the boy.

Fifth year drew to an end when Draco learned Harry was suppressing his magic... that was the time Voldemort fell to Harry's feet under imperious, and was killed. The battle between his 'master' and Harry was a horrid one... For Draco's heart had plummeted when Harry took the killing curse- but the boy returned with a vengeance and killed the snake-faced bastard...thankfully.

Draco was overjoyed at being free- his mother and father had been set free- and what came to an immense surprise to even Draco was his parents smiled at Harry and thanked the boy. Even Severus had cracked a smile as Harry almost fainted from the shock of Draco's parents thanking him... and Snape _smiling_.

Over fifth years summer into his sixth year he had confessed to his parents about liking Harry and wanting to court the boy... and as soon as it slipped he prepared for the blow of anything... but nothing came.

His mother snickered and giggled after the outburst and his father smiled and chuckled. They had both given their blessing... and reassured their son if he needed help they would make their son happy.

...and then Severus found out. Merlin was he scared for his life when Severus found out he liked Harry. There was certainly hell to pay.

Severus had screamed at him for over an hour about Harry and the boys unlucky-streak and his danger prone form. It all resulted in the potion masters potions labs in Malfoy manor being wrecked.

...but it was much worse when the man finally calmed down. He had glared death and loomed over Draco and hissed at the boy more menacingly than Draco ever thought possible.

He could remember how serious Severus was when the man hissed at him that if he ever hurt the boy- Harry, who he thought of as a son- Draco -his _godson_- would be over twelve feet under the ground.

Draco didn't quite know what the man had meant, but didn't want to find out. _At all._

...and then sixth year began. Draco had put all effort into trying to get Harry's innocent mind to wrap around the idea of being gay and such. To Dracos delight Harry had admit he was gay and liked someone, but of course he didn't tell Draco.

Harry and Draco had gotten really close that year, and no one messed with 'the-boy-who-survived'. It was a good year for the two... but Draco was left hurting over Harry's secret crush, and it nearly destroyed him.

Draco, many times, contemplated suicide- but could not bear to leave Harry alone. He had always relied on the poem he wrote in third year to fix his feelings during those sad times.

He smiled out to the grounds and whispered "I regret everyday I don't kiss you hello... I regret everyday I don't kiss you goodbye... I regret everyday I don't kiss you at all... I regret everyday I don't tell you I love you... I regret everyday we both go deprived of contact... I regret everyday that I couldn't tell you how much you meant to me, and most of all I regret not being able to do any of that."

He breathed in and let out a sigh again. He fell in love with Harry second year, realized it in third and it had taken him from third to seventh year- _five years_- to send that particular missive to the boy of his desires.

So now he waited for the boy of his dreams to come and see him... little did he know that Harry was _sniffing_ the missive, imagining Draco being right there- that he was sniffing Draco himself.

_**DhdhDHdhDHdhDHdhDHdhDHdhDH**_

Harry was feeling quite foolish for thinking that _Draco_, his best friend though thick and thin -literally (for he recalled swimming in an overly packed great lake through algae and then into a magick-made pond) taking it at face value and not- would want him the way Harry wanted Draco. It was just too much to ask.

He tore open the letter with new found fear for his friend- his crush- may be in danger, but what he found shocked him.

It was a poem.

He mumbled out the contents as he read and as soon as sound died from his lips- and words dies from the page- he felt like he wanted to cry.

He sprung up from the bed in the room of requirements- his room since everyone started to attack him- and hurried out of the door, leaving the letter- poem- on his bed.

_**DHdhDHdhDHdhDHdhDHdhDHdhDH**_

Draco was about to return to his perfects dorm. He couldn't bear to stand there at the window any longer if his love was going to refuse him so and not even come to talk about it.

He turned and just as he was about to walk away from the window a dark mass tackled him to the floor.

His instincts went to kick in- he was going to fight if he was going to... die.

...but his thoughts drew to a short end when he noticed the body that had him somewhat pinned to the floor was shaking... and sobbing.

_Harry._

He so desperately clung to the thought this was real- no hallucination- and _his_ Harry was in his arms crying and was, hopefully soon, going to confess to Draco that he too loved Draco as Draco loved Harry.

The person sobbing in Dracos arms looked up with a tear stained smiling face and Draco was over joyed. His Harry.

Tears began to slip down his pale cheeks and he smiled before emitting a shaky happy and strained high pitched chuckle- grabbing the boy and squeezing their bodies together in a harsh- but loving- hug.

Harry emitted a sound close to Dracos and pressed his face into the strong chest of the blondes as they hugged tightly for many minutes.

Moments passed slowly and they calmed together before Harry turned his head "Thank you." the silent question from Draco was answered then... "You where my crush."

Dracos smile became garish, but Harry didn't see- he just continued "...for the longest..." he paused and Draco felt uneasy but so giddy.

"...and I love you." The brunette turned his face up to see Dracos smiling face, and Harry returned the gesture as his hands stroked Dracos chest lovingly. The blondes hands reciprocating movement- coming to Harry's cheeks from the boys back where they instantly went as soon as he was taking to the ground.

Their smiles echoed each others and soon their faces where mere inches apart before their lips met in a sickeningly sweet chaste kiss that would have the cold exterior of any man melt. ...and that thought led Draco to Severus and the mans words.

"I love you too Harry." came from the blondes pink lips as soon as their mouths parted and Harry smile grew with the happiness radiating from him.

His heart could explode he was so happy! Silence descended them and Harry shifted before asking:

"Father got to you, huh?" Draco was taken aback by that and tilted his head "Harry..." the boy chuckled at the obvious concern Draco was showing. He quickly kissed the boy as to not rake up the past and whispered "Severus."

Reality dawned on Draco and he wanted to smack himself. The look on his face must have been enough for the boy on top of him because Harry shifted again- drawing his attention to focus all on the brunette leaning over him.

The look on the ravens face and the situation sent tingles up (and down) Dracos spine, a warm heat spreading through his body- settling more in his chest and in his belly. This time _he_ shifted and Harry gasped- oh haw Draco loved this boy- he could devour him and not have one regret.

Their eyes clouded and Draco flipped them over so he was on top and shifted himself again- Harry whimpered a bit and wrapped his arms around the blondes neck- Draco leaned forward- and their lips met for the second time- but not the last.

_**A/N: So, tell me what you think? :) thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
